1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of contraceptive and prophylactic devices and, more particularly, to condoms for preventing conception and venereal infection during coitus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional condom comprises an elongate thin tubular sheath made of resilient material. The sheath is closed at one end and open at the other to provide for insertion of a penis. The condom is typically rolled into a relatively thin disc during manufacture thereof to provide for compact storage of the condom and to provide for ease of application of the condom. Conventional condoms are considered to be very effective in preventing unwanted conception and transmission of venereal diseases. However, during coitus, a conventional condom tends to slip with respect to the penis therein, particularly in the case where the condom is internally lubricated. This slippage has the obvious disadvantages of discomfort to the male and the female and the risk that the condom may slip sufficiently to allow leakage of semen. Further, a conventional condom, which tends to function best with a fully erect penis, may slip with respect to a partially erect penis. It should be understood that after ejaculation during coitus and while the penis is left in the vagina, the penis may tend to soften and thus the condom may slip with respect to the penis thereby causing unwanted leakage of semen or incursion of infectious matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,254 discloses a contraceptive device having a sack at the open end thereof which acts to maintain the tubular member in place during copulation so that a tight-fitting conventional condom is not required. The device disclosed in this patent has several drawbacks including that the sack portion is not adapted to be rolled or convoluted, and that the thickness of the wall is preferably greater than a conventional condom to allow the appliance to function as a prosthetic. It should be understood that the inability to be rolled is a significant drawback in that condoms are typically mass produced and are rolled into disc-shaped forms that fit within compact packaging. Furthermore, a rolled condom is relatively simple to apply.
Additional types of devices applied to a penis are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,572; U.S. Pat. No. 713,900; U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,109; U.S. Pat. No. 87,932; and German Patentschrift No. 120.453.